The Evenstar Descendant
by StarlightFairy
Summary: BtVsLotR crossover. What if the first evil was something though to be defeated years ago in Middle Earth, how would it be defeated? The gang is about to find out when a strange prophecy is uncovered.


Lily arose from her bed early in the morning, she sat up and stretched before getting out of bed and making her way downstairs to the kitchen where she put on a pot of coffee for when everyone else had woken up. She had always been the first to wake up ever since she and her sisters were younger. Each one of her sisters had major differences. Buffy was the shortest of the three, and the oldest. Her hair was blond and she was the strongest of the three since she was the one and only vampire slayer. Dawn was the youngest of the three, and the key no less, making her incredibly important, she was taller than Buffy with blond hair that was two shades darker. Both her sisters shared their common brown eyes and the tan skin that usually comes from living in sunny California. Lily was different. She was taller than both her sisters with incredibly fair skin, bright blue eyes, and brown full hair.

Lily was only a half sister to Buffy and Dawn, their father had an affair about a year and a half after Buffy was born and had Lily, her mother died in childbirth and Lily had considered Joyce her mother, which was why when Hank and Joyce got divorced she chose to stay with her sisters. She was only a year younger than Buffy but still three years older than Dawn. They made an interesting family to look at.

"Morning." Dawn said as she bounded into the kitchen taking a seat at the island in the kitchen.

"Morning, Dawnie. Coffee?" Lily asked raising the pot to her sister.

"Oh god yes, it's so early I hate school. Why does it have to be so early? Not to mention so tedious I mean when am I ever really going to need to know what the square root of 175 is in quadratic formula. It has no purpose." Dawn finished ranting while pouring sugar in her coffee.

"Well until you graduate and go to college then you have no room to complain. Anyway it's important to learn these things, besides geometry can come in handy in every day life. At least in the lives we lead." Lily said with a laugh before pouring herself a glass of juice.

"That's true. I wish I could be awake in the morning like you are. Oh well. Can I get a ride to school?" Dawn asked Lily.

"Yeah no problem. I think I might head to the magic shop and see what's going on." Lily added. She scribbled a note to Willow and Buffy telling them where she was going to be and then took Dawn to school.

            Lily was sitting at the table in the library helping Giles research the first. Ever since all the potentials had been showing up they had been very busy trying to get everyone prepared for what they didn't even understand.

"I just don't even know what to make of this Giles. Everything we think is a lead ends up either being nothing or mentions the first vampire, first slayer, never the first evil. I mean are we looking in the right places?" Lily asked slamming another book shut.

"This is has never been dealt with before."

"Are we sure of that? I mean Angel was haunted by them before shouldn't there be something in a book about them?"

"I'm afraid not and with the recently destroyed watcher's council our allies and informants are few and far between." Giles answered taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm gonna take some of these books back to the house to read, maybe something will pop out at me there."

"Tell Buffy I'll be there later tonight." Giles responded. Lily grabbed some books and then headed out to her car and drove home.

After parking her car Lily walked into the Summer's house and dropped the books off in her room and headed out into the backyard where Kennedy was leading the potentials in training exercises. Willow was sitting on the porch watching Kennedy while pretending to look through a book of magic's.

"Anything interesting." Lily asked settling down on the porch swing alongside Willow the resident witch.

"Huh?" Willow snapped back to reality. "Sorry she's I mean the books just I mean…" Willow said stuttering.

"S'ok. If you have someone to watch by all means watch them." Lily responded. She then looked at the page Willow had held open. "What's this?" Lily asked pointing to the paragraph written in prose on the page.

"I don't know. I was going to ask Giles when he gets here. I'm gonna go get the girls some water." Willow then put the book down and Lily picked it up reading the passage.

The original evil shall again arise 

_What was once destroyed by fire reforged anew_

_Powers to be fought by those who may be and those who are_

_To be joined by an evenstar descendant _

_Who with the help of a firstborn shall raise an army_

_To rival that of evils and in the end triumph._

            Lily thought for a moment re-reading the text again and again. She pulled up the legal pad Willow was using and using a pen rewrote what of the prophecy they already knew. As she finished Buffy came outside with Dawn.

"Hey." Buffy asked settling down next to her sister.

"Hey." Lily replied still writing.

"Something helpful?" Buffy asked looking over her sister's shoulder.

"Willow had this book and there was this prophecy I think. I read it and then wrote down the parts that I understand. Giles will be here in a bit I'll explain then.

            Lily grabbed the book and went upstairs to look through the rest of it. Something about it struck out in her mind. She didn't know why but there was something about it that seemed very familiar. Once alone in her room she went over to her jewelry box. Opening it slowly she pulled out a small white box that she had been given by her father when she was younger. He had told her it was her mothers and that she had said it would be hers one day and she would know what it meant. Slowly Lily opened the box and pulled out the necklace that it contained. It was a beautiful pendant that had gems inside intertwined with silver. Lily placed the necklace around her neck and fastened it. Also inside was a ring. It only fit her thumb. Lily walked over to the mirror and looked at herself the necklace was gorgeous she had never felt the need to wear it until today.

"Lily. Giles is here come tell him what you found." Buffy yelled upstairs.

Lily grabbed the book and her pad of paper and made her way downstairs. Once in the den she sat down in the love seat and took a deep breath.

"Ok well there's this prophecy, well at least I think it is a prophecy. It reads like this: The original evil shall again arise, what was once destroyed by fire reforged anew, powers to be fought by those who may be and are, to be joined by an evenstar descendant who with the help of a firstborn shall arise an army to rival that of evils and in the end triumph." Lily read from the book.

"What the hell does all that mean?" Kennedy asked voicing what everyone was thinking.

"From what we know I figure this much. The original evil shall again arise is basically saying that the first evil will come, which has already happened. I'm not sure what was once destroyed by fire and reforged anew means, it seems like there was in the past a tool of evil I'm guessing that was burned and the first evil has found a way to bring it back or it was what brought the first evil back. Possibly the seal? I mean that just appeared right out of the hellmouth, which is fire." Lily said Giles was nodding along with everything she said. "Those who may be and are? That has to mean the potentials and the slayers. The rest I don't understand but we need to be on the lookout for an evenstar descendant whatever that means."

"What's a firstborn?" Dawn asked. Lily looked at Giles.

"I don't know. This is the first evil very little was recorded and even more was lost. The firstborn could be the first slayer, the first vampire, the first anything really. Lily is right though this prophecy could be our clue to unlocking how to destroy the first evil."

"Ok so more training. We hit the graveyard tonight. Two groups tonight and two more tomorrow." Buffy said dividing the potentials in half. "Ok Willow you go with Faith's group and Lily you come with me."

"What why?" Lily asked in shock.

"We need to find this evenstar descendant you two are the smart ones if we find him or her or it one of you two would probably recognize it." Buffy answered. Lily nodded pulled on some shoes and headed out with her sister.


End file.
